tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Angels
Angels are metaphysical beings found in various Judeo-Christian lore, particularly the Old and New testaments of the Bible. Modern convention places the image in many peoples' minds of an angel being this majestic caucasian being with flowing hair, magnificent white wings and a brilliant golden halo while wearing white robes and playing a harp. Either that or they perceive them as cute, pudgy little babies slinging arrows into the asses of someone looking to fall in love. In television, one of the most well-known Angel characters is Jonathan Smith from the 1984-1989 CBS drama series Highway to Heaven. Played by actor Michael Landon, Jonathan Smith was an Angel on probation, who was sent to Earth with instructions to help those in need. Partnered with a human named Mark Gordon, Smith fulfilled his various assignments from God, occasionally using a bit of divine intervention to save troubled souls. Angels play an important part on the CW Network television series Supernatural. They were largely featured in seasons four and five. These angels are not really nice guys at all, and most of them are selfishly embroiled in a civil war that was created in the vacuum left behind by their absent God. As the human monster hunters Sam and Dean Winchester might say, "Angels are dicks". One angel who is not a dick however (at least not all of the time) is Castiel, who has taken an interest to Earth's hairless talking monkeys and has actually helped them out on occasion. Arcangels Arcangels are angels who have achieved a certain notability of high regard or rank within the Heavenly host. Michael and Gabriel are recognized as archangels in Judaism, Islam, and by most Christians. The archangels Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael are venerated in the Roman Catholic Church with a feast on September 29th, and in the Eastern Orthodox Church on November 8th. Guardian Angels Whitelighters Whitelighters are a type of Guardian Angel featured on the WB Network television series Charmed. Whitelighters are not angels in the traditional sense in that they were creations of heaven, but rather, they are former mortals whose souls have been repurposed to serve a higher cause. The primary function of a Whitelighter is to take guardianship over a witch, or a coven of witches. Typically, the witches are unaware of the Whitelighter's true identity, or sometimes, even their presence. In the case of the Charmed Ones, the Whitelighter tasked with observing them was once a mortal named Leo Wyatt. Whitelighters are people who were generally good people that have died. They are given the choice to become Whitelighters and given the powers of a Whitelighter instead of moving on to the afterlife. Their bodies are replicas of their former human bodies, but are composed of orbs which are described as white lights (hence the term Whitelighter) that have a healing ability to them. If struck by a power that would usually kill a mortal (for example, an energy ball or particle acceleration), their bodies will explode into orbs then reform relatively unharmed; they can, however, be knocked unconscious. Because their orbs make their bodies immortal, the only sure way to kill a Whitelighter is to poison them with a Darklighter arrow. Characters See also * Angel characters * Angel appearances Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Constantine/Miscellaneous Category:Highway to Heaven/Miscellaneous